The Love Triangle Part 4 Yes I'm finaly done xD
by NekoZuki Rukia
Summary: I'm done


The Love Triangle – Part 4

HitsuMori Cupid;

"HIRO-CHAAANNNN!" the voice of a young girl would be heard hurry up! its late there already starting!"

"UGH! Why do WE have to do this -.- "

"It's because Rukia-chan and I are very good friends and we need to help her with her problem with Ichigo-kun, now hurry up and put on your costume hiro-chan, "

"Don't call me Hiro-chan! My name is Hitsugaya! And I'm already done putting on my costume, but there is no way I'm going out there in this filth"

The girl with the cupid costume grabbed the boy with the same costume from the hand and dragged him out of the room the young White haired boy screamed

"HINAMORI! WAIT UP!! DON'T!"

Hinamori laughed and said " hehe hiro-chan cool down xD lol I love to hang out with you!"

Once Hitsugaya heard this his face turned red and mumbled under his breath "I love you Too……."

"Did you say something Hiro-chan?" Hinamori said

"N-no its was nothing.." Hitsugaya held his hand on his face so his blushing face couldn't be seen.

"O.K.! THEN OF TO THE FIELD WE GO!" Hinamori giggled and ran as she held Hitsugaya's hand, Hitsugaya squeezed Hinamori's hand as she ran with him.

BACK IN THE FIELD! DAN DUN DUN! xD

Were we last left off Rukia was about to open the book of life "Yaoi book" xD

Rukia-chan opened the book and then the world ended for Ashida, Ichigo, and Renji

But a new hobby was found for Orihime ,

But for the rest it was hell, well only for byakuya who said this "Hm… interesting I never new there were books such as these, Rukia you'll have to lend me these kinds of books sometimes"

The rest where paralyzed and everything was in total silence, but the silence was broke by a really odd view of two people dressed up in cupid outfits coming in the filed it was none other then……..

Hinamori & Hitsugaya dressed up in coustumes.

Hinamori was dressed in a light pink rode with wings attached to her back and a fake bow and arrow that she was carrying since the school didn't let them bring real weapons,

And Hitsugaya was wearing a pure white rode that's length was just bellow the young boy's private, but over then that hitsugaya had long white wings and he head the arrow case on his back and bow on his hands.

After seeing this Kurasaki and Abarai started to laugh their asses off,

"O-O-OMG!! hahahaha!! I can't believe the GREAT TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA IS WEARING, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence since he was to busy laughing his guts out "HAHAHAHA!! Yeah heheheh!! THIS MOMMENT IS SO FUCKING PRICELESS!! Renji said after.

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP! I ONLY DID IT CAUSE HINAMORI-CHAN TOLD ME TO!" Hitsugaya responded

Hinamori then looked at Hitsugaya and smiled warmly as the air moved her beautiful short black hair, Hitsugaya was speechless after that in his mind Hinamori looked like a real angel sent from heaven with the cute light pink robe that where almost the color or her beautiful skin, and that gorgeous smile, it was like the soul was begging sucked out of Hitsugaya as he saw the heavenly female standing right next to him, all hitsugaya could go was stand there blushing deeply but she put his hand on his face thinking that nobody could notice.

Then Byakuya walked to Hitsugaya and whispered to him without Hinamori noticing "You know, if you love a woman you should tell her before some other man comes into her life, Hinamori is truly beautiful so you should hurry and tell her how you feel before Kira comes to tell her how he feels"

Hitsugaya's eyes went in a shock mode and spoke to the older man "K-Kira likes Hinamori?"

Byakuya grinned and said "Of course haven't you noticed how he has been looking at Hinamori these couple of days, He has the look of a hungry dog looking for something good to eat up" Hitsugaya looked down with anger he wanted to go and find Kira right away but he couldn't do that the woman he loved was right in front of him, he didn't want to look like a fool with her around.

Ishida then walked up to Hinamori and said, "So did the costumes I made you fit right? Or is there anything that's wrong with them"

Hinamori smiled and said "No Thank you Uryuu-Sama I loved how the costumes came out, Though I think that Hiro-chan's costume is little short, I wanted to trade costumes with him but he said he wasn't going to allow me wearing such small clothing and that he didn't want to wear the pink rode"

Ishida laughed and responded "Ohh Hinamori-chan if you only knew what was going on in Toshiro's mind, He didn't let you wear the white rode because he doesn't want other men looking at you in a wrong way, that is because he truly cares about you and might even love you"

Hinamori blushed at the words that Ishida had said and though ((Hiro-chan loves me?? ME?!?! No way he could never fall for a person like me I'm ugly and selfish and well Hiro-chan is just so kind and funny and trusting. He would never love a person like me))

Hinamori came out of her thoughts as she heard fighting.

It was Ichigo and Renji.

"ICHIGO YOU STUPID BASTARD I WAS LAUGHING AT WHITEY OVER THERE, BUT NOW ITS OVER I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN HOW YOU HURT RUKIA!" Renji said with rage

"Oh well excuse me if you love her so much why don't you go with her then" Ichigo said in the most horrible attitude.

When Rukia heard this her heart was broken she wanted to fall to her knees and stat crying like a small child that had lost it's parents, But no she didn't she stayed strong she wouldn't look so disgracefully in front of everyone she knew.

Even so her feelings where so badly hurt her eyes started to water from the words that Ichigo had said.

Hinamori noticed this on her best friends eyes and she felt bad and had the guts to say "Ichigo... How could you?!?! You know rukia has always been looking after you and she has always loved you and now that she has the guts to say that she loves you. You dare turn her down so cruelly"

"Hinamori-san you have no idea what's going through my mind and you don't know the reasons why I am treating Rukia like this…" Ichigo said softly

Then Hinamori got mad and yelled, "WELL SAY IT! WHY ARE YOU TREATING HER LIKE THIS! I MEAN EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LOVED HER AND NOW WHAT HAPPEN DON'T YOU HAVE THE F#&# BLLS TO SAY HOW YOU FEEL FOR HER! YOU KNOW ICHIGO-SAN YOU ARE A TOTAL S8# BAG, YOU FA&#!!!!"

Everyone was stunned of Hinamori's words not even Hitsugaya could believe it,

People knew Hinamori as a sweet spicy little girl. The knew she got mad and screamed sometimes but they never knew she has that vocabulary, they didn't even know she knew what those words where!!!

After a short pause Hinamori calmed down and said in a strong tone "Now Ichigo-san and Rukia-chan come with me! O "

Hinamori grabbed Rukia's and Ichigo's hand and dragged them over to the tennis courts where there where walls covering the inside of it so people couldn't see what other people might do there, It's also said that couple come when nobody is at the field and make out there or do other things like **well you know what I mean // hehe, well in any point back to the story . ((author got carried away with the tennis court part, sorry . ))**

**((A few moments passed so the Author figured out how to start the story again))**

**Like I was saying Hinamori dragged them both to the tennis court and said to them "Now you two talk to each other and I'll come back and get you two both once I think its good for you to come out, AND DON'T YOU DARE SNEAK OUT CHU HEAR MEH!"**

**With that strong warning Ichigo and Rukia gulped and decided that of course they where going to listen as she had said.**

**Meanwhile Byakuya picked up Hinamori and Byakuya and as well put them in a tennis court section **

**((Sorry to bother you again but in my school there are 8 tennis courts in total so I'm using that as the place where the characters are going to talk to them seriously, and act like this little paragraph was never here so you can follow the story . ))**

Hinamori then roared in the cutest way that made Hitsugaya blush again.

Of course Byakuya noticed and said "Hinamori, Hitsugaya has something to tell you"

Hinamori turned her attention to the young white haired boy and said "Yes what is it Hiro-chan?" She tilted her head and her eyes blinked as she looked at Hitsugaya cluelessly,

Hitsugaya said nervously "U-uh.. Y-yeah sorry to bother you but I do have something to say but I can tell you later if you wan-" Hitsugaya's sentence was interrupted by a fist that has just punched his face, the fist was Byakuya's fist and he said "Don't be a fool, Hinamori has no time for later be greatfull that she is spending time with you and tell her what you want to say stop wasting her time"

Hitsugaya rubbed his cheek and said "Of course sorry Hinamori I'll tell you what I need to tell you"

"NO! byakuya why did you punch hiro-chan! You're going to pay for this!" The young female was about to tackle the older man for what he had done to her precious hiro-chan,

Then Hinamori felt like if something where pulling her hand and then all of the sudden she was brought close to a strong firm chest, It was none other then Hitsugaya he had gotten Hinamori from the arm and then dragged her to his chest in a tight embrace,

"H-Hinamori…… I-I Love You…."

Byakuya grinned and said quietly "Well… It's time for me to fix things with me and Renji" The male would do a flash step and appear in front of Renji.

Then he said "Renji please come with me, we have to fix matters with each other, Uryuu and Big boobs- I mean Orihime you stay here if you like and talk to each other, Renji lets go"

"Yes Sir"

Both Byakuya and Renji walked away to a covered corner that was close by, then when they where settled in Byakuya said "Renji as you may know by know I said that I had feelings for you and those feelings are more then you being my assistant or of a friend, there feelings of love"

Renji blushed and then replied to Byakuya's words "Yes I know you have told me, and to be honest with you I love you to but… Were both men it could never happen between us mean what would happen if my classmates found out that my lover was a man, that's why I went for Rukia, since she is your sister I though if I went out with her I would be closer to you"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and he slapped Renji in a dramatic way "Renji….!"

He grabbed the red headed man by the waist and pulled him into a inescapable kiss.

Renji tired to free him from the captains grasp but he could he was quickly swept away by the kiss.

After a while Byakuya let go of him and said, "If you love someone you shouldn't be ashamed of the gender of that person, and it doesn't matter if we are both males, all I know is that I love you and that I want you, and if you feel the same way there shouldn't

Be any stopping to it"

"Yes your right, I do love you with my heart first I looked up to you but my heart beated quickly every time I heard your name, saw your face, or heard your voice, I thought it was nothing but chills but then I realized I loved you, I tired to hide it but I cannot not longer"

Renji lounged himself into Byakuya's arms and they both holded each other in deep love.

THE END – of Byakuya's and Renji's love triangle

((Now back to Hinamori's and Hitsugaya's triangle))

After Hitsugaya had said those three words ((I Love You))

Hinamori's eyes went into shock and she looked at the man holded her close him, she saw that Hitsugaya was blushing hard his face looked like a tomato, Hinamori giggles and snuggled to him, Hitsugaya said "W-What's so funny?! I just declared love to you!"

"I know but it's cute your blushing"

Then there was a great silence and Hitsugaya said "S-So Um.. How do you feel about me Hinamori? I bet you like someone else sorry to have made you feel so unconfy"

Hinamori then brought Hisugaya down and kissed him gently and she then quickly hid her face "Dummy! Of course I love you! I was just shy to tell you.."

Hitsugaya smiled and then said "R-really?!?! You an angel of above the most beautifull woman that I couldn't even imagine in my dreams, the great goddess of kindness?!?!"

Hinamori blushed as said "I am none of the things of the things that you just said I'm just a regular girl"

'Yes that might be true is someone else's eyes but in my eyes you everything I just said, your more than that even you're the only person I went in the soul society for it cause because you where there I couldn't stand the thought of you begging away from me so I practiced and practiced and I actually had some power in me but not as powerful as the love I have for you Hinamori, and now I am so happy that I actually get to say I Love You and you telling me that you feel the same way, not even in my wildest dreams I thought that you would say that"

Tears of happiness came down Hinamori's soft angel cheeks "I really love Hitsugaya Toshiro…"

"I do too Hinamori…Now stop crying a pretty girl like yourself looks better when she's smiling then crying" Hitsugaya wiped the tears from Hinamori's cheek and kissed her warmly Hinamori's rapped her arms on Hitsugaya's neck and Hitsugaya held Hinamori close as the two shared there beautifull first kiss….

The End of Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's Triangle

((Ishida's and Orihime's story))

"Well… Orihime, it looks like Byakuya wanted us to talk" The male with glasses said

"Yes, It seems so" The orange headed female said

"Orihime…… Sorry I made you go through all this trouble but I couldn't stand that Ichigo was going to take you away I mean everyone knows that he loves Rukia but there he went and tried to get with you I mean I couldn't understand it!"

"Well Ishida-san o.o… I never new Ichigo liked me until now o.o))

Uryuu went into a chibi fall and got up and said "What!?!?! did you notice how he always talked to you and payed attention to you and everything!?!" Ishida said

"No actually I thought he was just beging kind to me and wanted to hang out with me since his always hanging out with rukia" Orihime had spoken.

Ishida then looked at Orihime in a way of "Wtf!!" and responded to the female "Well he did well at least it seems so but know I think that he is going to fix things with rukia, so I wanted to take the chance and tell you that well uhh…"

"Tell me what Ishida-kun? o.o" By this time now Orihime was real close to Ishida's face and Ishida had a clear front seat row at Orihime's breast "Aggh!" the male yelled

" O.O what is it Ishida-kun?!?! are you ok?" Orihime said in her worried mode

"Y-Yes I am ok, what I wanted to tell you Orihime is that.. well.. U-Um…"

"What is it Ishida-kun hurry up and say it I have to go home and clean my apartment today" The female said.

"Very well, You see my point is that.. well.. You know when onetime allof us went to your house to wacth a movie and you accidently swiched the channel and the channel was animal planet.. well you know when that male lion and female lion started to-"

"OK OK! I don't want to remember that horrible memory, but what's that got to do with whats going on right now? Orihime said confused

Ishiga took a deep breath and said ""Well you see.. I have u-um.. I… I LOVE YOU!"

Ishida was about to faint after what he had just said his whole body stopped for a second and began to work again then he looked at orihime and thought ((Oh man what did I just do!!))

To his surprise Orihime talked him and said "For realz?! are you serious Ishida?!"

Ishida said "Well of course I would never joke of something like that"

Orihime then smilled and said "Well! I do to! D "

Ishida's eyes went wide and said "W-wah?!?! really! O.O "

"Yeah -- " orihime responded

Orihime then gently pecked Ishida in the mouth with her lips in that moment isahi totally froze and when that moment ended Ishida said "I love you" and after those words Ishida fainted.

Orihime look cofussed but then giggled and whispered to the fainted man "I love you too Ishida"

End of Ishida's and Orihime's triangle

((Now for the final couple! Ichigo and rukia!"

After Hinamori had left them together there was a great silence and then Rukia spoke

"So whats with you beging so cold, that's not your thing Ichigo"

"Well yeah I guess its not but yeah listen I really like you and all but I don't think I ready to have you as a girl friend Rukia…"

Rukia looked down and said "Oh, I see… Well theres nothing else to talk about here"

Rukia then was about to walk away but then Ichigo said "I do love you but I'm just not worthy of your love"

Rukia stopped then fast walked over to Ichigo and said "Oh is that so..Ichigo you… DUMBASS!" From out of no where rukia got out a huge frying pan and hit Ichigo in the back of the head with it "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled "What was that for" O.o?!?!

"I don't deserve you love! Eh! what are you a old japanse samurai or something give me a break! if you love me then it shouldn't matter u pea brain >..///ichigo sighed. "Well now it doesn't matter cause where together right?" rukai looked at him deeply with her black eyes "Yes we are and nobody can never break us apart, beause I love you rukia and I'll never let you go..." The male once more leaned his head back and kissed the young female as if it where the last kiss and if it where the end of the world, Rukia had never experianced something like this love she was feelings but now she was happy she knew she could die in peace since she was with the man she loved... THE END!!!!!!!!! (((lol finaly I'm done I hope you liked meh story I wanted it to be different so I decied to put a little boy on boy atiacon xD and I also like yaoi so yeah thank you for ready bye bye)) 


End file.
